Karel’s Evil Tooth Fairy Killing Rampage
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: Yeah, I know, I suck at titles. Sequel to Karel VS The Tooth Fairy, yes I finally got round to doing it, yay! Karel is still wants to duel the Tooth Fairy and he's on a quest to find her.


H'lo people, as you may or may not know (But seeing as you are reading this I'm pretty sure that you do.) after serious nagging from someone who will remain nameless (Dark Mistletoe.) I have decided to write a sequel to Karel Vs The Tooth Fairy! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, I'm flattered if you think I do, but then you are sadly mistaken.

**Warning: **Karel turns very OOC half way through this, he will be normal again in a few chapters, he is OOC for a reason. –Nods-

---Chapter 1 ---

--- The trouble with restore staves ---

Karel had called a meeting over breakfast. Everyone had decided to show up (yes even Oswin this time. GASP!) Considering it was Karel, showing up seemed a pretty smart idea… if you didn't you would learn to fear his Wo Dao! In his own words, of course.

"Everyone! We are going to kill the Tooth Fairy!" He said bluntly.

"What about Nergal." Eliwood asked him.

"Nergal?" Karel spat. "How can you think about Nergal when there is a great evil such as the Tooth Fairy on the loose, going into children's bedrooms at night and stealing their teeth?"

Most of the army nodded. They knew nothing of the Tooth Fairy aside from what Karel and Serra told them. So, because they're idiots, they believed that it was really evil.

Serra sighed. "Karel the Tooth Fairy isn't evil. She gives you mo- Hmm better not use the M word…" She looked over to Farina. "The point is she's a good little fairy." Her eyes turned back to Karel. "And maybe if you're nice she'll give you some beauty tips."

The sword demon glared at her. "You think I need beauty tips. I'm not the one with half of my face burnt off."

"That's Erk's fault!" She pointed her finger accusatively at the mage who looked up from his copy of 'Mr. Racoon's summer vacation'.

"I though you would have known to use your heal staff on it." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world (Actually, it probably was…) before turning back to his fascinating book.

"Great idea Erky!" She squealed before running to her room followed closely by Karel. "Now where did I put it?" Serra began rummaging through boxes. "Aha! Found it!" She barely had a chance to turn around before she heard the door slam shut and get locked by everyone's favourite sword master. (Except the people who like Lloyd… or Guy… or Karla… and that's only one game, you make like Joshua, Ok I'll get back to the story now.)

"Karel slid the key into his pocket. "Good, she won't be bothering us anymore." He turned around and came face to face with three incredibly scared lords. "What?" He asked. "It's not like I attacked her."

Lyn snapped out of her temporary paralysis. "Yeah. The fact that you _didn't _kill her is what's scary."

"Let me out Karel!" Serra screamed.

"No." He replied in monotone. "And if you're not quiet soon I'll put Sain in there with you."

Eliwood gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"I'll be good. Just keep Sain away from me!" Wailed the incredibly scared Serra who as we can only imagine is on the floor crying. "So will you let me out or what?"

Karel thought for a second. "No, I'd rather not." And he walked of down the hall.

Serra rummaged through a pile of books looking for something that she could use to break down the door. A book on staves fell open on the page with a berserk staff on it. "Ooh what's this? 'A staff that sends victims into a berserk rage.'" She read. "Sounds like it was used on Karel…" She flicked over the paged and looked at the cures for people who had been berserked. "'This condition will normally wear off after time but if it doesn't use a restore staff…'" A devious smile spread across Serra's face. "I think I have an idea."

After a few hours a member of staff from The-Hotel-Conveniently-And-Strangely-Located-On-Dread-Isle, which actually happened to be the name of the hotel conveniently and strangely located on Dread Isle, unlocked the door and let Serra out so that she could start on her murderous rampage against Karel who was currently signing people up to join his army of Tooth Fairy killing-ness.

"You!" He leapt out from behind a box. "The midget assassin that doesn't talk much! Join my army to stop the Tooth Fairy before it's too late!"

Jaffar said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

Serra watched Karel recruiting people to join his army. "Now all I have to do is hit him with the restore staff..."

"You!" Karel approached his next victim. "The cavalier with no eyes who likes to cook! Ouch!" Karel fell forward revealing Serra standing behind him clutching the restore staff protectively.

"There, now when he wakes up he'll be normal." She said feeling very proud of herself.

Later on…

Karel stood up on the table and signalled for everyone's attention. "I have seen the light." A loud cheer went up.

"So now you'll leave the Tooth Fairy alone?" Serra asked hopefully.

"No."

"What? But why?"

"Just… because! And Now I will leave with my army to go kill her!" Karel jumped off the table and exited to room followed by Karla, Lucius, Guy, Jaffar, for some reason Wil, Rebecca, Erk and Nils, Eliwood, Farina, the toothless Canas and a screaming Serra.

On the boat thingy…

Karel sat quietly on deck, polishing his Wo dao. Guy was stood behind him being sick over the side of the boat.

"Guy! Please could you do that somewhere else!" Karel protested. "The sounds of your vomiting are overpowering the sounds of the pretty little birds singing their chirpy songs. It's such a lovely day but you just have to go and ruin it for me!"

"Sorry Master." Guy wandered off to another part of the boat.

Serra watched Karel angrily from a crate she was sitting on. "Why did I have to hit him with the restore staff? He still wants to kill the Tooth Fairy and he's even scarier now that he's happy."

Karel looked up. "Hmm, it seems you have problems my child," He said calmly. "Maybe a hug will make it better?" He stood up with his arms out stretched and began to approach Serra.

"EEEEEEEE! Stay away from me you strange man!" She screamed as she ran away to her cabin.

Karel sighed and sat down again. "Now where is my sister? Karla! I have a present for you sister dearest!" He yelled.

"Hmm?" Said sword master appeared from in one of the cabins.

"Karla, I would like you to have my Wo Dao." He said handing her the sword.

In an instant Karla became starry eyed. "Wow! Really!" She thought for a second. "How come?"

Karel disappeared behind one of the cabins. "I have decided to quit my life of fighting and become…" He re-appeared dressing in a green and white shirt, a yellow scarf and green shorts. "A bard!"

Karla shrieked at the sight of her brother in shorts. "I-Isn't the outfit a little small?" She asked shakily still recovering from her shock.

"Well, yes, maybe a little. That's probably because I borrowed it from Nils, who is at least ten years younger than me so you can't really expect much now can you?"

"I guess not." Karla began to back away. "I think I'll go burn my eyes off so I never have to see you dressed like this again."

"Karla! You know self harm is not the answer to life's problems!" Karel said shocked. "Instead of cutting or burning all your problems away you should talk about them to someone." He looked thoughtful, "I think I should become an agony aunt."

"Erk! I need to borrow your elfire tome!"

Later…

"Hmm…

_Dear Aunt Karel,_

_People think that I'm anti-social because all I ever say is '…'. I'm not anti-social I'm just shy because I think that they will all hate me for killing there loved ones. Please can you help me make more friends?_

_Signed Angel of Death._

Ooh what an interesting problem." Karel clapped his hands and looked up. "I wonder who it could be from…" He scanned the deck until his eyes reached Jaffar. "No, it couldn't be." He took out a piece of paper and began to write a response.

_Dear Angel of Death,_

_Getting people to forget your past is always a hard thing to do. Try talking to people who's loved ones you haven't killed. They will like you more. Apologize for killing peoples friends and family, they will forgive you over time. Good luck and Elimine bless you._

_Signed Aunt Karel._

"There, perfect."

---End chapter now! ---

EEEE! I had so much fun writing this cause I just learnt to touch type! And I know I really shouldn't be too proud cause loads of people can touch type but it's cool! I have quite a few ideas for the next chapter of this so hopefully it will be up quite soon (maybe in early January…) So be nice and leave me a review, tell me how cared you are of happy Karel.


End file.
